


Five people Regulus almost slept with, but didn't.

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Five people Regulus almost slept with, but didn't.

1\. Puppy Love

He adored his big brother for years, following him around whenever Sirius would let him. Once, when they were sharing a bed and Reg was pretty sure Sirius was asleep, he'd leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Sirius had initiated him in methods of wanking, lending him 'literature' to help him on his way - "not," said his brother carelessly, "that you'll really need anything but your imagination."

Regulus hadn't used the porn mags much, preferring to create his own image of a dark haired, confident older boy - who looked freakily similar to Sirius. But as long as no one knew, that was okay.

Shortly before Sirius left Grimmauld Place forever, he got really drunk. Reg, sitting beside him, alternated swigs of brandy with him, but while Reg took sips, Sirius took gulps. Shortly afterwards - Regulus still couldn't quite remember how it had happened - he'd been sitting astride Sirius, snogging him deeply, his brother's hands all over him.

"Go to bed," Sirius had mumbled. "I'll be through in a minute."

Reg had obeyed; but Sirius had never come.

 

2\. Teenage Angst

Shortly after that, Sirius had left home and Reg's world had been turned upside down. Hiding in a bathroom, crying, Regulus had been found by a surprisingly sympathetic Snape.

"Only a few years, and you'll be out of here. It'll just be a memory," he'd said.

Reg and Severus started a secret relationship after that, making sure it did not come to the ears of the other Slytherins (homosexuality was only okay alongside a heterosexual relationship, and neither of them had dated girls) or to Sirius and his gang. Sneaked kisses, a bit of touching, and a few weeks after both of them slipping out of the Common Room at night to an empty classroom. The kissing turned to touching turned to nakedness. So good, so nearly so good, until...

"I can't," said Severus, almost choking on the words. "I'm sorry. You look too much like him."

There had been no need to ask which 'him'. Reg, humiliated, had run away, and they rarely spoke after that evening.

 

3\. Playing With The Big Boys

Reg knew, as soon as he started with the Death Eaters, that one of them had their eye on him. Did they think he was a threat? Untrustworthy, perhaps. Unreliable - like his brother. He could think of no other reason. But the man came closer, placed a hand under Reg's chin and smiled at him.

"Severus was right. You'll do."

Reg lifted his chin a little higher, out of the man's grasp. "But will you?" he retorted.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Spirited, I see. Excellent. Come with me."

Reg had intended to refuse, but somehow he found himself in Lucius Malfoy's room, alone with the other man, his clothes somehow discarded so that he stood naked in front of Lucius, and knew precisely what was coming after the detached assessment of his body.

"Well?" Reg demanded.

"Mmm. I can see what my friend Severus saw in you. A pity about the likeness to your brother, of course; no one could really expect Severus to sleep with someone who looked like the boy who raped him, after all. But still, I have no such hang ups."

Regulus had grabbed his robe, his face white, and run to the bathroom, where he was very, very, sick. It couldn't be true - could it?

 

4\. Growing Up

It was understood that - gender preferences or not - Regulus would marry an appropriate female Pure-Blood to continue the Black family line. Reg knew it, and accepted it wearily as a duty. Alfreida Longbottom was produced as a female to consider.

"Some of the family," his mother told him, "have dangerous views, but Alfreida is a True Believer."

A true believer in Pure-Blood ascendency: it was all that mattered to Walburga Black.

"All right," Reg agreed, "She'll do."

Not the most romantic proposal, but then not the most romantic way of finding a partner.

 

5\. Looking Back

There were so many things he'd intended to do. Regulus, knowing what was to come, regretted deeply the things he'd have no chance to complete. Alfrieda would, of course, remain unwed, but she rated barely a thought.

When he died, there was only one name filling his mind, for he knew that now he'd never seduce Barty Crouch. And that - that - was something to regret.


End file.
